hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Cinderella for a Night
is the sixth episode of the Boys Over Flowers anime adaptation. It aired on October 13, 1996 and was followed the next week by "Atami Night Love" on October 20. Yumi Kageyama wrote the episode's script. Tsukushi Makino and her parents vacation in Atami with Kazuya Aoike. Her peaceful trip is interrupted by Tsukasa Domyoji, who arrives on his yacht. That night, Tsukushi attends his party and feels like "Cinderella" for a moment. Plot Tsukushi Makino and Kazuya Aoike are on the train to Atami with her parents. Her mother loudly complains about the prices of the train's snacks, which embarrasses Tsukushi. She apologizes to Kazuya for her parents insisting on tagging along for the trip. He quickly assures that it was "no problem." Kazuya then wonders aloud what the F4 are doing in Hawaii. Tsukushi immediately pictures Rui Hanazawa and hopes that he has "patched things up" with Tsukasa Domyoji. Noticing she has gotten quiet, Kazuya says "You really wanted to go to Hawaii?" She denies it and slowly becomes irritated, saying "Traveling overseas when you're too young spoils you!" Kazuya thinks to himself "She seems pretty hung up on it though." Once they arrive in Atami, Tsukushi immediately notices that they are surrounded elderly tourists with no one her age in sight. She then complains about her parents packing too much, reminding that they will only be there for three days. To herself, Tsukushi wonders "Maybe I should've stayed home." Next, they go sightseeing at a shrine. The four each say a prayer to themselves, before heading to the beach. Tsukushi declares "I haven't felt this relaxed in ages!," thinking back on her stressful time at Eitoku Academy. Kazuya then shows them his family's boat and promises to take Tsukushi squid fishing later. Meanwhile, a large yacht approaches and catches the attention of everyone on the beach. As the yacht gets closer, they notice someone standing on the deck. To her horror, Tsukushi realizes it is Tsukasa, exclaiming "What is he doing here?!" Once the yacht docks on the pier, he steps down to the dock. Akira Mimasaka and Sojiro Nishikado emerge from a cabin, followed by Yuriko Asai and her friends. Shizuka Todo and Rui Hanazawa walk down the plank a few seconds later. She invites Tsukushi to a party they are holding on the yacht later that night. At first, Tsukushi is hesitant to accept the invitation. Shizuka has Rui encourage her to come. Her mother then demands that Tsukushi go to the party, while her father begs her to go in order to "marry a rich man." Akira, meanwhile, holds back Tsukasa who is annoyed that Rui got to invite her instead of himself. Shizuka takes Tsukushi to her cabin on the yacht, where she does her makeup and picks out an outfit for her to wear. She has a fun time making over Tsukushi since she has "always wanted a little sister." To herself, Tsukushi thinks "I can't help but like her." At the same time, Tsukasa orders his hairstylist to straighten his hair. Just before entering the party, Tsukushi calls herself a "Cinderella for a night." Shizuka shows her off to the whole party, earning several stunned stares for her transformation. She imagines Rui complimenting her, but then Tsukasa "ruins the mood" by making a stupid comment. Everyone starts to dance and Tsukasa is about to ask Tsukushi, when Yuriko drags him away. Kazuya then asks her instead, but she turns him down. Tsukushi walks over to the window and stares at the reflections of the dancers. She has a detailed daydream about dancing with Rui. Her illusion ends abruptly at the exclaim of Kazuya's dance partner after he stepped on her foot. Tsukushi feels like an "idiot" as she watches Rui and Shizuka dance nearby. She looks away just before the lights are switched off. Someone then announces a game that is called "Kissing in the Dark," telling everyone that they should use the moment kiss whomever they like. The party-goers begin moving around trying to find each other. In the hustle and bustle, Tsukushi is tripped and stumbles. She accidentally bumps her lips against someone elses. The lights are turned on and Tsukushi finds herself in front of Tsukasa. Cast and characters Additional voices'https://www.mau2.com/anime/hanayoridango/casts (Japanese) *Yusuke Oguri (presenter) Staff *'Screenplay: Yumi Kageyama *'Director': Akinori Yabe *'Animation director': Toshie Kawamura Notes *This episode covers chapter eleven from the "Atami Arc" of the manga. *Flashbacks from episodes one and four are used in this episode. *Minako Yamano is wearing a shirt that says "Channel", a parody of Chanel, along with the famous interlocked letter-C logo. *The same hair stylist from "No Brand Girl!" straightens Tsukasa's hair in this episode. *Like in the manga, Tsukushi's dress is said to have been made by the designer, Harriet Selling. The height of her popularity was in the 1980s.http://www.bmotion.com/harriet_selling/pressframe.htm *The second DVD in Viz Media's release is named "Cinderella for a Night" after this episode. References See also External links *"Cinderella for a Night! at the official website *"Cinderella for a Night" on Toei Animation * Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Anime episodes